


Toy Boy

by TabrisXX



Series: TOY BOY [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Shinji Ikari, Consensual Kink, Fetish, Gay Porn Hard, Hardcore, Light Sadism, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Shinji loves his master, Top Kaworu Nagisa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Aquella tarde, Shinji estaba dispuesto a terminar con su vida pero encontró una inesperada solución. Un atractivo hombre lo acogió en medio de su desgracia y sin rodeos se ofreció a darle todo lo que necesitaba pero su condición fue un tanto extrema: quería un esclavo sexual.





	1. Toy Boy I

El día que cumplí 18 años, el desgraciado de mi padre me echó de su casa. Ese había sido su patético regalo.

Ahora que lo pienso, probablemente me hizo un gran favor. La convivencia con él se convirtió en un verdadero infierno desde que mi madre murió hace más de una década y a partir de ese momento, mi progenitor comenzó a verme como si yo fuera su peor enemigo.

Nunca entendí sus motivos pero era como si me culpara por la muerte de mi mamá aunque eso estuviera completamente lejos de la realidad. Ella murió a causa de una enfermedad terminal que la llevó al poco tiempo de haber sido detectada y fue allí mi padre cambió por completo. Su hartazgo hacia mí era palpable, me odiaba y me despreciaba; tampoco pasaba un día sin que me agrediera verbalmente y a veces, me golpeaba.

Acabé tomándole un terrible rencor y muchas veces pensé en escapar pero no lo hacía porque me acobardaba al final. De todas maneras, cuando llegué a la mayoría de edad me dijo que sus obligaciones legales para conmigo terminaron y que me largara de su casa.

Claro que lo hice, no pensaba tolerar más humillaciones. Ni siquiera me despedí, simplemente tomé una maleta con mis cosas y salí sin rumbo alguno. Caminé durante horas mientras una amarga sensación se apoderaba de mí al saber que estaba completamente solo en el mundo. Sin padres, sin amigos, sin nadie.

Traía un poco de dinero conmigo, sabía que no alcanzaría ni para comer decentemente por un par de días. Fue que comencé a desesperar y preguntarme qué podía hacer.

Me sentía perdido, me había alejado bastante de la ciudad y no podía darme el lujo de gastar en transporte público. Pregunté por trabajo en unos cuantos establecimientos que hallé a mi paso pero nadie quiso darme nada.

Aquella noche me la pasé en la calle, busqué un lugar y dormí a la intemperie, con frío, hambre y sintiéndome completamente vacío, solo, sin dirección. Por lejos, había sido el peor cumpleaños de mi toda mi vida y cuando no pude seguir soportándolo más, rompí en llanto mientras miles de ideas funestas pasaban por mi mente.

Desperté cuando sentí los primeros rayos del sol dándome en la cara y aquejado por un horrible dolor de cuerpo por dormir en ese piso gélido y duro. Suspiré largamente y me puse de pie.

Decidí continuar mi rumbo y buscar un lugar donde pudiera comprar un café barato y probablemente desabrido. Ese sería el último día que estaría deambulando por allí, me dije a mí mismo que si al caer la tarde no encontraba soluciones a mis problemas, me arrojaría de algún puente y terminaría con mi vida.

Y así pasaron las horas. Mi estómago rugía a causa del hambre y me puse a contar las últimas monedas que me quedaban en el bolsillo, eran centavos que apenas alcanzaban para unos pocos caramelos. No valía la pena.

Me dolían las piernas pero aún así seguía caminando sin sentido alguno con mi pequeño equipaje a cuestas. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y nada había cambiado para mí, estaba determinado a hacer lo que había planeado. El próximo puente se encontraba a unos 3 kilómetros y para allá me dirigí.

Con total convicción, aceleré mis pasos con la vista puesta en el horizonte. Quería llegar a ese lugar de una vez pero por alguna razón, me comenzó a parecer que estaba más lejos de lo que parecía.

Estaba tan concentrado que recién reaccioné cuando el insistente sonido del claxon de un lujoso automóvil deportivo, de color azul eléctrico me hizo reconectar con la realidad. Iba a una velocidad lenta, avanzando justo al lado de la acera por donde yo iba caminando.

No reparé en un solo instante en acercarme en cuanto vi descender la ventanilla y el conductor comenzó a hablarme. Creí que me preguntaría por alguna dirección o cómo llegar a cierto lugar pero me equivoqué.

—¿Estás perdido? -fue lo primero que me preguntó-

Y sí, así era. Efectivamente estaba perdido en todos los sentidos que una alguien podría estarlo pero en cuanto lo vi, supe que lo estaba todavía más. Se trataba del hombre más bello y atractivo que había visto en toda mi miserable vida.

Me sentí un tanto cohibido cuando sus extraños pero hermosos ojos carmín detrás de unos elegantes y sofisticados anteojos se posaron en mí. Era un hombre de unos 30 años de edad, su cabello era de un particular color gris plata y su piel se asemejaba a la más fina porcelana. Su sonrisa me dejó embobado y no pude evitar ruborizarme, era totalmente encantador.

No fui capaz de responder a su pregunta.

—Te ves cansado, parece que llevas mucho tiempo caminando -observó- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Asentí pero todavía no había podido pronunciar una sola palabra. Entré a su vehículo con mi pequeña maleta y me hundí en el asiento mientras sentía su inquietante mirada que me examinaba y mis latidos yendo en aumento.

—Gracias -le dije y lo miré de reojo-

Él ni siquiera imaginaba que mi agradecimiento iba más allá del hecho de que me estuviera dando un aventón. Era porque frustró mis planes de suicidio y lo tomé como la solución a mi problema aunque en ese momento no supe muy bien las razones.

—¿Para dónde vas? -me preguntó-

—No lo sé -respondí- En realidad no tengo ningún destino fijo.

Me miró confundido como si estuviera intentando procesar mis palabras. Pero no hizo más preguntar, solo puso el auto en marcha y se presentó cordialmente conmigo...

—Mi nombre es Kaworu -me dijo- ¿Puedo saber cómo te llamas?

—Shinji -contesté-

\---

A grandes rasgos acabé comentándole a Kaworu sobre mi situación y él se ofreció a llevarme a su casa. Aunque luego me dí cuenta que se trataba de un lugar de escape, era un bonito chalet en las afueras de la ciudad, estaba retirado del poblado y eran muy pocos los vehículos que pasaban por esa carretera.

Me gustó el lugar. Era una vivienda cálida y confortable. Me dijo que solía ir allí generalmente algunos fines de semana, sobre todo cuando necesitaba paz mental y huir unos días de un matrimonio que para él se había vuelto rutina.

Fue que me enteré que estaba casado pero me abstuve de preguntar más. Sentí cierta decepción pero tampoco fue como si me sorprendiera, era evidente que un hombre como él, tan guapo e interesante iba a estar con alguien.

Me dijo que solo tenía comida congelada y algunas pocas cosas que podrían servir de ingrediente para preparar alguna cosa sencilla pero que no lo hacía porque la cocina era algo que no se le daba.

Entonces encontré mi oportunidad de agradecerle el hecho de que me dejaría esa noche quedarme allí. Yo sí sabía cocinar y era bastante bueno en eso, así que me ofrecí a prepararle la cena.

Le agradó mi idea, así que puse manos a la obra. Me esmeré en prepararle un platillo exquisito y conseguí mi objetivo...

—Es lo más delicioso que he probado en días -me elogió- Te contrataría para que cocines para mí todos los días, Shinji.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado -contesté algo avergonzado, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir cumplidos-

—Si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que gustes -sonrió- Por mí no hay problema alguno.

—Te lo agradezco mucho pero no quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad.

—Para nada, Shinji -afirmó viéndome con fijeza- Será algo de mutuo acuerdo.

—¿Eh? -en ese momento no entendí muy bien a qué se estaba refiriendo-

\---

Al principio pensé que me convertiría en una especie de criado para Kaworu, me dejaría vivir en su propiedad a cambio de que la vigilara, la mantuviera limpia, ordenada y que cocinara para él las veces que venía a quedarse aquí.

Pero pronto, él con total honestidad colocó las cartas sobre la mesa y estableció unas reglas bastante estrictas pero me sentía cómodo allí y él me gustaba lo suficiente como para acceder a sus peticiones sin oponer resistencia alguna...

—Me gustas mucho, Shinji -dijo mientras sus largos y suaves dedos se posaban en una de mis mejillas, acariciando con delicadeza- Quiero que seas mucho más que mi criado...quiero que seas mi amante, mi esclavo sexual, que hagas todo lo que te mande y que obedezcas cada una de mis peticiones sin importar que tan perversas puedan ser.

Asentí complaciente. Más que gustarme, él me encantaba y le estaba agradecido por haberme prácticamente rescatado de mi desgracia. Claro que iba a hacer todo lo que me pidiera.

Quedó en venir a verme a partir de los viernes por la noche y pasar todo el fin de semana conmigo. No sé qué excusa inventaba a la persona con quien estaba casado pero tampoco me importaba mucho, era algo en lo que no quería siquiera pensar.

Kaworu me dio pautas específicas que debía seguir al pie de la letra para aguardarlo los días que vendría aquí. Quería ser esperado con la cena lista, también que le tuviera preparada la tina donde tomaría su baño y en cuanto a mí, deseaba que lo recibiera completamente desnudo ya que según decía, le gustaba verme así.

A él le gustaba mucho jugar al amo y al esclavo. Y yo sabía muy bien que cuando llegaba a casa, el juego daba inicio, también me aprendí cada una de sus reglas. La primera era no hablar a menos que él me lo dijera por lo que debía contener mis ganas de abrazarlo cuando nos volvíamos a ver.

Tal y como me lo mandó, lo recibí exponiéndole mi desnudez. Me sentí avergonzado cuando sus ojos comenzaron a escanearme y su expresión se tornó seria, pensé que había algo malo que lo molestó pero mis dudas se esfumaron en cuanto sonrió y me extendió la mano.

Le devolví una tímida sonrisa y tomé su mano, acercándome a él lentamente hasta que quedamos frente a frente.

—¿Cómo has estado, Shinji? -preguntó y sus manos se asieron a mi cintura-

—Bien -contesté escuetamente-

—¿Fuiste un buen chico durante mi ausencia? -sus labios se posaron en mi cuello y comenzó a repartir unos suaves besos-

—Sí, hice todo en cuanto mi señor ordenó.

—Eso espero -me susurró al oído haciéndome estremecer-

Su mano derecha se dirigió directo a mi miembro y sin mediar palabra alguna, comenzó a tocarme deliberadamente, masturbándome con rapidez hasta dejarme duro y húmedo.

Su otra mano se dirigió hacia mi trasero para mover el dilatador anal que llevaba puesto todo el día por expresa orden suya. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras él seguía con lo mismo hasta que soltó mi pene y se dedicó a acariciar mis testículos con cuidado.

—Así me gusta -dijo- Sin ningún rastro de vello en todo tu cuerpo.

Eso me alegró. Valió la pena pasarme varias horas en el baño rasurando cada parte de mi cuerpo pero ahora me preocupaba el hecho de que estaba demasiado excitado y que corría el riesgo de venirme en cualquier momento. No podía hacerlo, a menos que Kaworu así lo dispusiera.

Al ver mis expresiones y mi frustración, me observó atentamente...

—No te atrevas a correrte, Shinji -advirtió al notar como salía el pre-semen por la punta de mi miembro y retiró de golpe el dilatador de mi cuerpo- Ahora ve a la habitación.

—¿No va a cenar antes? -pregunté sin darme cuenta del error que había cometido-

No tenía permitido hacer ningún tipo de cuestionamientos o recibiría algún castigo. Sus órdenes debían ser acatadas al pie de la letra o ya me vería con las consecuencias y estas no se hicieron esperar. Me sujetó con fuerza y con una de sus manos empezó a darme unas tremendas nalgadas, una más violenta que la anterior, pude contabilizar cuatro.

Me contuve para no quejarme pues tampoco tenía permitido hacerlo. Mordí mis labios e intenté soportar, sentía mi piel ardiendo y mis piernas se pusieron a temblar mientras me sostenía contra su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, amo -murmuré-

—Ve a la habitación -reiteró y no tuve más remedio que asentir e ir de inmediato-

Me maldije en silencio por haberlo alterado. Sabía que me castigaría más y que probablemente no me daría sus acostumbradas recompensas...todo por no poder mantener la boca cerrada.

Llegué a la habitación y lo esperé de pie al lado de la cama, debo admitir que sentía miedo. Comencé a preocuparme porque estaba demorando, algo me decía que las cosas se pondrían bastante terribles.

Cuando Kaworu finalmente entró a la habitación estaba totalmente desnudo, quise observarlo y deleitar mis ojos con su bella figura pero eso sería un acto de impertinencia así que permanecí allí sin decir una sola palabra ni levantar la mirada. Tenía que aguardar a que me diera una orden.

Lo noté encaminándose hacia mí hasta que quedamos de nuevo enfrentados.

—¿Sabes por qué te pedí que te pusieras eso todo el día?

—No, señor -contesté-

—Porque te traje un regalo -sonrió con malicia y tomó algo que había dejado allí cerca-

Cuando vi de qué se trataba, no supe qué pensar. Era un juguete sexual, más específicamente un dildo morado de unos 30 cm de largo y de una anchura nada despreciable. Me lo entregó en propias manos sin borrar esa sonrisa que me provocaba algo de miedo.

—Quiero verte jugando con esto -susurró- Así que complace mis deseos, eso sí...tienes prohibido correrte. Si lo haces, ya sabes que será peor para ti.


	2. Toy Boy II

Kaworu colocó una silla frente a la cama de modo a ser el único y exclusivo espectador de ese show morboso e impúdico que me encargó para él. No me quedó más que asentir gustoso ante su pedido.

Me recosté sobre el colchón y busqué acomodarme en una posición que facilitara el trabajo de introducir aquel juguete sexual en mi cuerpo y así comenzar a complacer el pedido de mi señor. Me coloqué de rodillas y quedé observando por un momento, se veía particularmente doloroso.

Aunque me encontrara ya analmente dilatado, no sabía como iría a hacer para que todo eso entrara en mí porque era más de lo que podría aguantar. Además, ya conocía cuan sádico y pervertido que podía ser Kaworu, sabía que me obligaría a metérmelo hasta el tope y si no le gustaba lo que veía, iba a darme mi merecido.

—¿Puedo usar lubricante? -pregunté con temor-

—¡No! -respondió contundente- Quiero que lo hagas totalmente en seco o en todo caso, puedes usar tus propios fluidos si gustas.

Así lo comandó y yo no podía discutir sus disposiciones. Eché un poco de saliva en la punta del enorme consolador y todavía no me animaba a proceder...

—Vamos, Shinji -él empezó a impacientar- No querrás que me levante y lo haga yo por ti, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que lo hagas a tu ritmo. Será menos doloroso para ti y lo sabes.

Entonces así de rodillas como estaba, me apoyé en la cama usando uno de mis codos y dejé mi cadera elevada para luego conducir la punta de ese duro objeto e intentar posicionarlo en medio de mis nalgas. No me costó trabajo hacer que la punta entrara sin dificultad.

—¡Ah! -un pequeño y breve gemido escapó de mí cuando lo sentí entrar en mí, debo confesar que me había gustado aunque claro que prefería tener el pene de mi señor en mi cuerpo de esa manera-

—Vas muy lento, date prisa -dijo voz severa- Hasta la mitad, ahora! -al parecer no le agradó el hecho de aquello me estuviera gustando-

Así que antes de molestarlo más y que se levantara de su lugar, me apresuré e hice lo que me indicó. Pude meterlo más, lo hice con rapidez sintiendo que tanto el grosor como el largo de aquel aparato se abrían paso en mi interior, casi desgarrando los músculos.

A su vez, experimentaba calor casi infernal en esa zona que poco a poco se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. Me contuve para no lanzar un grito. Mis expresiones faciales ya no eran de placer como al principio, ahora eran de dolor que se manifestaba con toda crudeza en forma de lágrimas que escapaban de mis ojos a causa del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

—Eso es, Shinji -sonrió de lado, adoraba verme de esa manera, era algo que lo excitaba en demasía- Ahora quiero que lo hagas hasta el tope, lentamente hasta que lo tengas completamente dentro de ti.

Pude notar que había empezado a masturbarse. En verdad era cruel, disfrutaba viéndome padecer de esa manera pero increíblemente a mí me encantaba ver lo que yo podría provocarle de esa manera. Quizás sea algo enfermo en extremo pero sí que lo estaba gozando.

Mi cuerpo se rehusaba a albergar más de la extensión de ese objeto en forma de falo, amenazaba con ser expulsado y tenía que forzarlo a que permaneciera allí. Podía percibir los ojos atentos y la mirada amenazante de mi señor sobre mis acciones.

—Ngh...ah... -unos quejidos escaparon de mí mientras empujaba el dildo hacia mi interior, presionando para que pudiera entrar más- Dios... -susurré, tenía ganas de gritar y no entendía cómo era que mi miembro podía encontrarse tan despierto y ansioso, podía sentir unos dolores en mi pelvis-

—Ni se te ocurra tocarte, Shinji -advirtió Kaworu al notar lo erecto que me encontraba-

—¡Ahhh...aaahhhh! -gemí cuando sentí como el consolador presionaba había llegado al punto que me estaba por provocar un tremendo orgasmo-

—¿Qué esperas para seguir? -cuestionó al ver que todavía faltaba un poco más- Dije hasta el tope.

Para entonces sentía cómo mi cuerpo entero temblaba, el dolor apenas comenzaba a disiparse pero yo ya no podía más con eso. Lamentaba no poder cumplir con las exigencias de mi querido amo a la par que luchaba conteniéndome para no venirme.

Lo vi poniéndose de pie con una expresión sombría en su rostro para luego dirigirse hacia mí rápidamente. Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando que reaccionara dándome unas nalgadas como hace rato pero lo que hizo fue apartar mi mano...

—Está bien, ya no hagas nada -dijo con voz tranquila- Solo mantente de este modo.

Me dio unos segundos para que me pudiera relajar un poco en lo que él observaba con atención lo que había hecho. Tenía ese dildo enterrado en mi cuerpo casi al tope y sentía como mis entrañas se revolvían a causa de la incomodidad. Respiraba agitado y traspiraba como si estuviera en un sauna.

—Bien hecho, Shinji -me elogió- Eres increíble en verdad pero la próxima, te lo metes entero...así -bufó y empujó con fuerza los centímetros restantes-

Un alarido escapó de mí, mis maños se ciñeron a la sábana y pude claramente sentir como mi miembro expulsó un hilo de semen con violencia. Pero así como lo introdujo enteramente en mí, lo quitó por completo dándome cierto alivio.

—¡Aaahhh...gracias, amo! -murmuré-

—¿Por qué me agradeces, Shinji? -sonrió- ¿Me dirás que no te gustó mi regalo? Te encantó y estabas gimiendo tan desvergonzadamente...y además ya te empezaste a venir sin mi autorización.

—Lo siento tanto -susurré de vuelta-

Había quedado muchísimo más dilatado y sensible que antes. Kaworu separó mis glúteos y pudo ver como mi orificio se encontraba abierto, palpitante y sumamente sensible...

—¿Qué harás para compensar tu desobediencia? -me preguntó-

—Fólleme como quiera, señor -pedí casi rogando- Puede usarme como si fuera un objeto de su propiedad pero por favor, hágalo ya.

—No puedo negarme a una petición tan desesperada -sonrió- Dime la verdad, Shinji, ¿qué tenía tu regalo que no quisiste metértelo hasta el fondo?

—Solo quiero la verga de mi amo.

—Entonces tómala por completo.

Sus manos tomaron con fuerza mi cadera y penetró de golpe en mi interior, hundiéndose totalmente hasta que nuestros cuerpos quedaron pegados.

—Quiero escucharte gemir -susurró y comenzó a embestir con rapidez-

Ni mis brazos ni mis piernas pudieron continuar resistiendo, me desplomé sobre el colchón atrayendo a Kaworu conmigo y aún así no dejó de moverse un solo instante. Finalmente podía gemir como me viniera en gana y claro que lo hice aunque también me encantaba escucharlo a él gimiendo en mi oído.

—Aaahhh...aaahhh... -exclamábamos al unísono y nuestros cuerpos colisionaban sonora y sensualmente con cada profunda estocada que recibía-

Ya no sentía dolor ni incomodidad, ahora solo un inmenso éxtasis recorría hasta la última fibra de mi ser. Sentía como el pene de mi amo se deslizaba en mí tan deliciosamente y volvía a golpear en aquel punto estratégico que me hacía estremecer...pero aún no me permitía eyacular aunque ya moría de ganas por hacerlo.

—¡¡¡Aaaaahhhhh!!! -gritó él cuando fue sorprendido por un exquisito orgasmo que descargó por completo en mi interior, pude sentir una cálida descarga en mí-

Creo que allí fue que comenzó a apiadarse de mí. Retiró su miembro de mi cuerpo aún cuando sus fluidos derramaban de él. Me hizo voltear boca arriba en la cama y separó mis piernas.

—Te lo has ganado -dijo viéndome con una sonrisa sincera- Córrete para mí, amor.

Sus labios se posaron gentilmente sobre mi miembro por unos breves instantes, su lengua lamió el glande reiteradas veces para luego continuar con unas exquisitas succiones. Se sentía tan bien en el interior de su boca tan húmeda y caliente que sabía no lo resistiría por demasiado tiempo.

—Aaahhh...ngh... -arqueando mi espalda y hundiendo mis manos en sus sedosos cabellos, sentí como su boca envolvió mi pene por completo hasta que la punta de su nariz rozó la piel de mi pubis-

Y esta era la parte que yo adoraba, cuando se dedicaba a satisfacerme de una manera tan considerada y gentil. La manera en que utilizaba sus labios y su lengua para darme placer me dejaban sin aire, sabía exactamente lo que me gustaba.

—¡Mmm...aaahhh! -no me dio ni tiempo de avisarle, recibió mi orgasmo en su boca y parecía disfrutarlo con mucho gusto tanto que se negaba a parar con las succiones, era como si quiera tragarse hasta la última gota de mi esencia-

Levanté la mirada hacia él y lo vi lamiendo delicadamente mi intimidad, tragándose mis fluidos seminales sin ningún problema. Me sentí un tanto avergonzado y el rubor en mis mejillas se notó de inmediato, quería decirle que no hiciera eso pero el juego seguía en pie...todavía no podía contrariarlo.

Cuando notó que lo estaba observando, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se aproximó a besarme de la manera más apasionada que pudo y yo lo correspondí de igual manera hasta que dejamos de hacerlo y se recostó a mi lado, acunándome entre sus brazos.

—Descansa, amor -su voz tan suave en mi oído hizo se me erizara la piel-

Sonreí contento y me aferré a él. Estaba claro que amaba a este hombre. Sin importarme absolutamente nada, lo reconocía como mi amante y mi dueño, me sentía seguro teniéndolo a mi lado y si de algo podía tener una total certeza a estas alturas, era que él me amaba también.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto es simple y llanamente un porno sin mucha trama ni sentido que me apeteció escribir porque sí. Debo mencionar que "Toy Boy" (chico juguete) es un término para referirse a un hombre joven que mantiene una relación con una mujer madura aunque en esta historia le dí un significado potencialmente diferente.
> 
> Podría ser una cuestión irrelevante pero queda a criterio de cada quién deducir con quien podría Kaworu estar casado. Particularmente yo no lo veo con nadie más que con Shinji, así que no ahondé en ese punto.
> 
> Si bien esto no se trata de algo BDSM, a mí me gusta muchísimo la temática sadomasoquista con mis OTP y el hecho de imaginar a Kaworu en un papel con cierto toque dominante, sádico y malvado, lo encuentro particularmente atractivo (hago responsable en parte a la doujinka Tetsu-Sabi que me dejó ese placer culposo).
> 
> Apenas he publicado unas pocas historias en esta plataforma. Si quieren leer más sobre esta pareja -que es mi favorita de todos los tiempos- pueden seguirme en Wattpad, donde estoy como Tabris-XX ;)
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
